Le Destin de Lisa : A travers elle
by AuroreAthena
Summary: David regarde dormir un ange...


**A TRAVERS ELLE…**

**By DarkAthena**

Il la regardait dormir depuis de longues minutes déjà, comme tous les soirs depuis un an, sachant pourtant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ce tableau.

Elle ressemblait à un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel pour illuminer sa vie.

Une bouffée de tendresse s'empara de lui, refaisant jaillir ce besoin impérieux de la protéger des vicissitudes du monde extérieur, et des gens qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal.

Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Elle était si paisible dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux blonds épars sur l'oreiller encadraient son visage juvénile. L'innocence et la fragilité qu'elle laissait transparaître alors qu'elle voguait dans le monde des rêves qu'elle affectionnait tant. Tout en elle lui faisait prendre conscience à quel point la vie était précieuse et combien ce petit bout de femme comptait tellement à ses yeux.

Il était prêt à soulever des montagnes pour voir son sourire s'illuminer et ses yeux briller de joie. Il voulait plus que tout au monde faire son bonheur et que jamais elle ne puisse verser de larmes à cause de lui.

Elle était faite pour aimait la vie, rire et chanter. Elle ne devait connaître que le bonheur, et ne jamais se retrouver seule dans les moments difficiles.

Il s'était fait la promesse d'être toujours là pour elle lorsqu'elle était pleinement entrée dans sa vie, et il ferait tout pour la respecter.

A regret, David quitta sa contemplation et s'avança vers le lit. Il se baissa pour embrasser tendrement son front, caressant ses cheveux au passage, avant de quitter doucement la chambre.

Il venait de sortir de la douche, et alla s'installer sur la banquette de la fenêtre, à l'endroit que préféré Lisa.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir, malgré la journée épuisante et la fatigue qui se faisait sentir.

Levant le visage vers la nuit étoilée, son regard se perdit dans le lointain tandis qu'il se laissait envahir par les souvenirs.

Le grincement de la porte de la chambre l'obligea à détourner le regard pour apercevoir la frêle silhouette qui se dessinait sur le pas de la porte.

Avec ses yeux ensommeillés et ses cheveux en désordre, elle était absolument irrésistible. Mais ce qui frappa le plus David, ce fut la vision qui s'empara de lui à cet instant : Lisa.

Ma chérie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

Léa s'avança doucement vers lui, serrant contre elle son ours en peluche préféré. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il ne lui suffit que d'un regard pour que David la prenne dans ses bras et la serre contre lui.

Il lui devait tellement.

Elle avait été sa planche de salut lorsque la tragédie les avaient frappés un an plus tôt, le plongeant dans un abîme qu'il avait imaginé sans fin.

Il avait cru mourir de chagrin, le cœur arraché par la douleur de la perte qu'il avait ressentit au plus profond de lui. Une partie de son âme était morte ce jour-là, tandis qu'elle rejoignait le Paradis qui lui était destiné.

Alors qu'il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en relever, Léa était apparue, plus fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine, et dégageant pourtant une force incroyable face au malheur qui venait de les toucher.

Léa Katerina Seidel, du haut de ses 5 ans, avait dû faire face à la perte brutale et tragique de sa mère, dont elle était le portrait craché, lui faisant soudainement quitter le pays de l'innocence qui avait été le sien jusque là.

Elle avait hérité de Lisa, en plus de ses yeux bleus océan et ses cheveux blonds, de son extraordinaire force de caractère.

Sa ressemblance frappante avec sa mère aurait pu rendre son souvenir douloureux, mais David y avait au contraire puisé la force de continuer.

La calant bien confortablement contre lui, il pencha la tête vers elle.

Alors ma puce, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle lui répondit d'une voix douce.

J'ai rêvé de maman.

Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'il la dévisageait attentivement. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de sa fille un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Il n'était pas finalement pas surpris de la voir surgir ainsi, la journée écoulée ayant été marqué par le souvenir de Lisa.

Dis Papa, tu crois qu'elle nous regarde de là-haut ?

Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Elle veille sur nous, et elle est très fière de toi.

C'est vrai ?

Bien sûr mon ange. Ta maman t'aime très fort. Et elle sera toujours là, dans ton cœur.

Je l'aime moi aussi très fort.

Je sais ma chérie. Moi aussi.

Raconte-moi papa. Raconte-moi son histoire.

Un tendre sourire s'afficha sur le visage de David tandis qu'il regardait Léa tendrement. Il savait qu'elle adorait qu'il lui raconte son histoire. Leur histoire.

Resserrant son étreinte tandis qu'elle se calait encore plus contre lui, il parla.

Il lui raconta leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle lui sauva la vie, la première fois. Il lui parla de Lisa Plenske, la petite assistante timide mais qui devint vite indispensable. Il raconta comment elle avait sauvait Kerima, tout comme elle l'avait sauvé lui. Sa présence indéfectible à ses côtés.

Et les images s'enchaînaient dans sa mémoire, refaisant défiler le film de sa vie d'avant.

Il pouvait parler d'elle durant des heures sans se lasser. Mais lorsqu'il sentit contre son cou le souffle régulier de Léa, il n'eut pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle s'était endormie. Et le sourire qui s'était figé sur son visage endormi fut sa plus belle récompense.

Doucement, il se redressa en faisant le moins de gestes possible pour éviter de la réveiller. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la reconduire dans sa chambre. Elle dormirait ici cette nuit.

Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit avant de se diriger vers le berceau qui trônait juste à côté, posant un regard attendri sur son fils paisiblement endormi.

_Flash-back_

_Lisa était en salle de travail depuis 3 heures déjà. La naissance était imminente et l'équipe s'affairait autour d'elle à la préparer. _

_Bien que souffrant des contractions, Lisa était impatiente de sentir son bébé près d'elle. _

_Son rêve s'était réalisé au-delà de toutes ses espérances, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'au cours de ces 7 dernières années, où elle était devenue Madame Seidel._

_Reprenant son souffle après une contraction particulièrement violente, son regard se posa sur David. Il était à ses cotés depuis le début du travail, et il n'avait pas lâcher sa main une minute. Noyant son regard dans le sien, elle y puisa la force nécessaire pour mener à bien cet accouchement. _

_Tu t'en sors à merveille Chérie. Je suis fier de toi._

_Oh !! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui souffre, sinon je donnerai pas cher de ta peau._

_Cette petite touche d'humour, leur fit à tous les deux un bien fou et leur arracha un sourire. _

_David était en totale admiration devant sa femme. Il avait toujours entendu dire que les accouchements étaient éprouvants pour les mères. Et bien qu'il assistait pour la seconde fois à cet acte merveilleux, il ne pouvait que s'extasier devant le courage dont faisait preuve encore une fois Lisa._

_Se pencha vers elle, il embrassa son front baigné de sueur comme pour lui transmettre tout son courage tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux._

_Une nouvelle contraction arriva alors, arracha un cri de douleur à Lisa tandis qu'elle broyait sa main._

_Lorsqu'une demie-heure plus tard, la délivrance eut enfin lieur, aucun des deux époux ne put retenir leurs larmes de joie, tandis que David coupait le cordon ombilical sous l'œil attendri de Lisa. _

_Doucement, l'infirmière déposa leur fils sur le sein de Lisa, permettant ainsi le premier contact entre la mère et le fils. Emue, Lisa caressa son fils tendrement tandis que David lui essuyait doucement le visage. Ils échangèrent un regard remplit d'amour, pour eux mais aussi pour leur petit être, avant de s'embrasser tendrement. _

_Je t'aime Lisa._

_Je t'aime aussi._

_La voix de Lisa n'était plus qu'un murmure, puis elle ferma les yeux et sa tête tomba lourdement sur le côté. _

_Alors tout s'enchaîna. _

_L'infirmière qui s'était approchée pour fournir les soins post-accouchement commença à s'agiter auprès de Lisa. On enleva aussitôt le bébé du sein de sa mère, et tandis qu'on allongeait la table d'accouchement, David avait été prié de sortir._

_La panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait et qu'on le poussait vers la sortie._

_Lisa ? Lisa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Lisa !!!_

_Et la porte s'était refermée sur son cri désespéré._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Une rupture d'anévrisme foudroyante. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Il y avait un an aujourd'hui disparaissait Lisa Seidel, laissant un grand vide dans le cœur des gens qui l'aimait.

Mais le cadeau qu'elle avait offert à David ce jour-là témoignait aujourd'hui encore de la force de son amour.

Mathias Alexandre Seidel venait de fêter sa première année d'existence. La journée avait été pleine de rires et de chaleur, à l'image de Lisa. C'était le souhait de David. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Bien que la douleur de l'absence se ferait toujours présente, il avait senti la présence de Lisa à travers leurs enfants. Elle serait toujours là.

Parce que Lisa l'avait aimé de la plus belle façon qui soit, en l'acceptant tel qu'il était.

Parce qu'il avait aimé Lisa de toute son âme, et qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

Parce que Lisa aimait la vie, et qu'elle lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en lui donnant leurs enfants, ces moitiés d'elle et lui.

Alors David continuait à vivre et à aimer la vie, pour eux. Pour elle.

Et c'était là son plus bel hommage.

THE END


End file.
